


We'll Give the World to You

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Fluff, M/M, New Baby, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: Buck and Eddie await the arrival of the newest member of their family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	We'll Give the World to You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dear Theodosia by Lin-Manuel Miranda for Hamilton. This can be read as a separate piece, or as part two of 'Just Fits Perfectly'.

Buck’s leg bounced up and down and he bit the skin on his thumb for the third time that day. Eddie wasn’t much better, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs. Bobby was the first to speak up, looking up from his magazine for a moment. 

“Boys, seriously. You need to calm down.” 

Buck and Eddie both raised their heads to look at Bobby for a moment, motions stopping, and then they started their tics again, making Chimney get up from his chair and walk over to the two. 

“Why don’t we take a walk?” 

Eddie shook his head and looked at his phone for the twenty seventh time that hour. 

“Doctor said she was fully dilated and ready to deliver a half an hour ago. She could be here any moment, Chim.” 

Chimney sat down next to Eddie, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“They said that about Maddie, and she still labored for another two hours before Juliana came out. It could be minutes; it could be hours. You don’t know for certain, Eddie. But you and Buck are both freaking me and Bobby out, so let’s go on a walk.” 

Eddie looked at Buck, who was trying to find the right words, but Maddie just looked up from her phone. 

“If this kid’s anything like Buck, they won’t be here for another nine hours.” 

Buck let out a whine from the back of his throat, eyes growing wide with worry as he looked at Eddie. 

“Will she be okay for another nine hours?” 

Chim rolled his eyes. 

“Buck, we’ve already been here for three, I think she’ll be okay.” 

The intercom came on, playing another soft lullaby, and Buck shot up and turned to the door, expecting a nurse to come and grab them. The nurse came in, but grabbed another worried father who was in the room, and he sank back into his seat. Eddie placed a hand on the back of Buck’s neck. 

“Or they could turn out like me and have to come out in a c section.” 

Everybody turned to Eddie, who looked down instead. 

“Or not.” 

Chimney stood up, nudging Buck and Eddie with his foot. 

“Come along now, children. Let’s get some fresh air. 

=+= 

Their twenty-minute walk did calm down the couple enough to be settled back in their chairs in the waiting room quietly, giving Bobby and Chimney some peace of mind for a few minutes, and Maddie broke the silence. 

“Did you two pick out names yet?” 

Buck looked at Eddie for a moment. 

“We talked about boy names, but we couldn’t agree on any girl names.” 

Eddie shrugged. 

“I suggested Taylor as a good neutral name.” 

“Taylor Buckley or Taylor Diaz? I don’t know, Eds...” 

“It’s a lot better than Tyler Kennedy or Kennedy Tyler.” 

Buck faked offence and he turned to Maddie. 

“Tyler Kennedy is a great name for a boy, and Kennedy Tyler is a unique name for a girl.” 

Maddie rolled her eyes and set her phone in her lap. 

“First of all, you realize that our cousin is literally named Tyler Kennedy, and secondly, Kennedy Tyler Buckley sounds tacky.” 

The waiting room went silent again, everyone anticipating Buck’s retort, only to have him turn to Eddie for help. Eddie merely put a hand up in defense. 

“We could call him TK?” 

Maddie shook her head. 

“That’s our cousin’s name. You know, you could name him Evan.” 

Buck shook his head and looked down at the notes on his phone. 

“We decided against parental names. I had down Owen, Robert, Franklin, and Eduardo.” 

“No, Buck. We are not naming them Eduardo.” 

Chimney chimed in this time. 

“Why not?” 

“Because my name is Edmundo.” 

Chimney crossed his arms over his chest. 

“What were your suggestions for a boy?” 

Eddie pulled his phone out, looking down at his notes. 

“I had Jonas, Daniel, Kevin, and Miles.” 

Buck’s ears perked up and he glanced at Eddie. 

“Robert Miles Diaz?” 

“I like that.” 

“What if they’re a girl?” 

Eddie looked to Chimney, and fear seemed to creep onto his face before he turned back to Buck. 

“Didn’t we decide on Madison?” 

Maddie looked up in awe and Buck nodded. 

“I think we did. Madison Kay Buckley.” 

The intercom came on, playing another lullaby. A nurse walked in, and she looked at everyone in the waiting room before turning to Buck and Eddie. 

“Buckley-Diaz?” 

=+= 

Eddie had never been more in love with anyone or anything in this world. Except for Buck, but at this time, Buck became a very close second to the little bundle that was so gently laid in his arms. 

Wrapped up in a little pink blanket, with the lightest wisps of blonde hair on their head, tiny fingers wrapped around his index, and the smallest onesie Eddie had ever seen, was his new daughter, just ten minutes old now. Buck was sat right next to him an arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist as he stared down at the baby, his eyes so soft and full of unbridled affection, usually only saved for special moments with Eddie. 

She shifted in his arms momentarily, soon settling down again and Eddie looked over at Buck, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“We’re dads again, Evan.” 

Buck leaned into Eddie to sget a closer look at their daughter, his hand soon coming up underneath where Eddie’s rested on her back and cupping them, stroking his thumb gently over his skin. 

“We have a daughter now. A son and a daughter.” 

Eddie pressed another kiss to his cheek. 

“Welcome to the world, Madison.”


End file.
